


Downfall

by NoVa_Wilson97



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Girls with Guns, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Shooting Guns, Survival, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoVa_Wilson97/pseuds/NoVa_Wilson97
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world where zombies have almost overrun humanity a few groups of survivors unwilling come together with the hopes of saving the world or eradicating the zombie plague and starting over
Relationships: Liam Payne/Jade Thirlwall, Niall Horan/Hailee Steinfeld, NoVa Wilson/Jesy Nelson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik





	1. Four Years Earlier

My name is NoVa. I'm 28 years old. I've been with girlfriend Jesy for about 4 years. Our relationship is goofy yet serious. We bumped into each other while I was filming Entertainer with Zayn. Niall came to set with Perrie and Jesy. Zayn said. "What's up mate?" Niall laughed wildly. "What's up Zayn you fucker?" Perrie kisses Zayn. "Hey babe. How's filming? Nova this is my friend Jesy." Zayn smiles. "Good loads of fight scenes today." Nova nervously waves at Jesy. "Hi. Hello. How are you?" Jesy looks at NoVa and says. "Do you not know how to speak or what?" Zayn and Niall laugh. Perrie covers her mouth to hide her smile. NoVa just stands there frozen. Zayn says. "Hey why don't we go get some food? NoVa and I don't have to an scenes to film right now." Perrie pulls her phone out and goes to the camera. "We should all take a picture before we go NoVa you stand by Jesy and Niall can be in the middle. Ok everyone ready 1 2 3." As Perrie takes the picture NoVa sneezes on Jesy and she screams. "What the fuck did you just do? Oh my god that was gross!"


	2. Downfall Zombie Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a general description of what this group has to go up against

The Widow Virus: After experimenting with the venom from the black widow spider and an unknown snake the combination created a sinister virus. When this new virus comes in contact with human DNA it completely overrides it and mutates the subject. The mutations very depending on the physical attributes of the subject.

Widow Virus Mutations:

Walker: This mutation is just the standard slow moving zombie easy to kill or run away from.

Runner: This mutation allows the zombie more cognitive function as in the ability to run and on occasion jump or climb.

Hunter: This mutation allows the zombie the most cognitive function as in the ability to run, jump, and remain silent while stalking it's prey. If spotted by a hunter the best course of action is to find a place with only one entrance/exit.

Brute: This mutation gives the zombie enhanced strength and durability although this zombie type is extremely slow.

Animals can also be infected with the widow virus. But they don't crave flesh in the same way infected humans do.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the end

"Shit what time is it?" I look over at the clock 10:34 am. "Oh fuck babe wake up Jade is gonna yell at me if we're late again." I jump out of bed and rush to turn the shower on. "Jesy! Get your ass up you're supposed to start the tour today." I run out of the bathroom and rip the blanket off of Jesy. "Ugh what? Give me the blanket back you cunt." Jesy rolls over reaching for the blanket with her eyes still closed. "Four years and you still call me a cunt. Where's the love? Haha anyway it's time to get up you gotta start the tour today babe."   
Jesy opened her eyes and said. "Why am I even with you? You never let me sleep." My phone rings and I look seeing that it's Jade. "Fuck now she's gonna yell at me." I answer the call nervously. "Heyyyyyyy Jade what uh what's going on?" I look at Jesy and throw a pillow at her. "Listen here you little fucker I know Jesy is still in bed! And I know you two woke up late!" Jade yells at me over the phone. "Ok first of all I'm not little! That means two things I'm Jesy has told you. But anyway yeah she's still in bed." I look at Jesy as she slowly rolls out of bed. "Shut the fuck up NoVa! You just make sure Jesy is ready before I get there ok?!" "K bye. You mean asshole." I hang up and get in the shower. "Uhh Jes are you... Are you peeing?" I peak out of the shower and look at Jesy. "Yeah I'm peeing. Is there a problem?" Jesy smiles at me and winks as I get out of the shower. "No haha no problem at all. It's just a little funny." I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. "I don't see how it's funny you big cunt. Girls piss too you know. Anyway I'm gonna shower." Jesy gets up and hops in the shower. "Hey babe do you think I should shave? Or is the facial hair good?" I rub my hand across my face as I look in the mirror. I grab a razor and some shaving cream as Jesy peaks out from the shower. "Hell no! Why do you always ask me that? You know I like your beard it tickles my face when you kiss me." I laugh and kiss Jesy. Then Jesy takes my towel and gets out of the shower. "You know we have other towels. It's cool I do need to get dressed. Hey do you know where that shirt Pez and Zayn got me? You know the one with the ugly picture of us from four years ago on it." I go to the closet and look through everything while Jesy is drying off.   
"Umm no you're not wearing that shirt. You fucking sneezed on me in that picture! That shit was gross!" Jesy throws her towel at me as she comes out of the bathroom putting her bra on. "Girl why are you so mean to me? And I sneezed because of your fruity ass perfume also that was four years ago. You can't still be mad about it." I turn around as I put my underwear on. I walk over to Jesy and slap her ass. "Hey! That felt good do it again." Jesy laughs as she bends over to get her panties from the dresser. I slap her ass again a little harder than the last time. "I just love doing that. Well that and kissing you. We should totally get dressed." I go back over to the closet and grab some black jeans. I put on the jeans and I find the ugly picture shirt in the back of the closet. "Oh yeah! My favorite shirt. This is gonna be the best day ever!" I put the shirt on and grab my leather jacket. Jesy looks at me and rolls her eyes as she puts her panties on. "I fucking hate that shirt! I'm gonna kill Pez. I don't know why she even had that made!" Jesy puts on a small black dress and snatches my leather jacket. "Oh yeah sure babe you can wear my jacket. It's not like I wanted to." I grab my phone and wallet. Then walk over to a number pad on the wall. "Babe do you remember the code for the safe?" I look back at Jesy as she puts my leather jacket on. "Of course I do it's 11/01. It's your birthday and also the day you told me you love me for the first time four years ago. We were only together for like two months then." Jesy walls over to me and puts the code in. I lean down and kiss Jesy. "Zayn told me you would break up with me. But look at us now four years later still doing weird shit together haha. I love you babe." I grab my Colt 1911 pistol and gun belt. As I put my gun belt on I check the mag in my gun to see if it's all good. "Are you ever gonna tell me where you got that gun? Or all the other crazy shit you have?" Jesy looks at me as she grabs her shoes and walks out of the bedroom door. I follow Jesy but turn around quickly grabbing my shoes. "It was a birthday gift from someone I did a movie with. But that's all I'm saying you're never gonna know who it was." I hop on one foot getting my shoe as Jesy turns around to look at me. "See this is why you're a cunt babe." Jesy kisses me on the cheek and I give her ass a little squeeze.   
******************************  
As the girls finish up the last song I'm sitting backstage waiting for Zayn so we can FaceTime our agent about the new movie Shadow Cast we signed on for. The girls rush in quickly to have a little chat with some fans who have backstage passes. "I don't wanna sound overprotective but I don't like that new dancer you guys have." I get up and kiss Jesy on the cheek. "NoVa you don't like any of our dancers!" Leigh-Anne laughs as I just look at her. "That's not true I like uhh what's his name... Claudimar! Yeah he's cool." I give Leigh-Anne a dirty look as I walk over to Jesy. "Babe do you really need to have that gun on your hip? We're doing a little fan meet I don't want you scarring them." Jesy looks up at me as I have a confused look on my face. "I'm sorry I don't understand the question. I am the official unofficial security for you this gun is the first line of defense! Nah I'm kidding I'll be out of here as soon as Zayn gets back." I turn around as three fans enter the room and I slowly put my hand on my gun. Perrie jumps up quickly hugging two of the girls. "Hii girls! Did you enjoy the concert?" Before anyone can answer the third girl lunges at Perrie with a intense growl coming from her mouth. "What the fuck! Are you ok?!" Perrie screams as the girl grabs her arm blood drips from her eyes and nose and her mouth is foaming as she tries to bite Perrie. "Girls get out of here now! It's not safe stay with the guards. Perrie don't let that thing bite you!" Before Perrie can even react a loud bang is heard as I fire my gun hitting the deranged girl in the chest twice. "NoVa! What the fuck was that?! You can't just shoot our fucking fans!!" Jade yells at me and hits me in the shoulder. The girl rises up pale and less human than before. "Ok first of all ouch! And that's not a damn fan look!" I point my gun at the now bleeding pale creature shooting it in the head. "Babe what the hell?!" Jesy looks at me in shock as the other girls just stand silently. "Ok I suppose I should explain... That was not a regular person it was a." Zayn bursts through the door painting fixing his hair. "Fuck mate! Are you seeing this shit out here? It's a bloody madhouse!" Perrie runs to Zayn crying slightly hugging him tight. "A zombie the girl was a zombie. Why does everyone always cut me off when I talk!" Jesy slaps my arm and I smile looking at her. "This is all joke! You're fucking with me right?! I need some air!" Leigh-Anne runs out of the door and down the hall. As she turns the corner a massive group of fans rush at her piling on top of her biting and tearing at her flesh. "Leigh-Anne!! Oh my god! We have to help her!" Perrie yells as Zayn holds her pulling her away from the door. "Pez I'm sorry but it's too late... She's gone." Zayn hugs Perrie as he closes the door. "Ok so shit just hit the fan in the worst way possible. We have to get out of here my car is in the back. Zayn let's go out first and clear a path for the ladies." I walk over to the door slowly opening it to peak out. "Shit looks like maybe fifteen zombies out there. I only have eight bullets. Wait Zayn break that table over there we can use the legs." Zayn kicks the table down ripping two legs off of it and tosses me one. "Fuck let's do this!" Zayn holds the door as I slide out I notice a Beretta 9mm and a severed arm on the ground. I grab the gun slowly passing it to Zayn as he comes out of the door. "This way my car is right outside that door." I whisper pointing at the door a few steps behind us. We slowly walk towards the Zayn walks backwards keeping his eyes one the zombies still devouring Leigh-Anne. As I get to the door I push it open checking to see if the coast is clear. "Ugh they really ate her NoVa. That's fucked up." Zayn whispers as we go out the door and to the trunk of my car. I push the button under the handle opening the trunk to reveal a small armory. "Take anything you like brother and let's get back in there and save our girls." Zayn grabs another Beretta and a pink Colt 1911. "It's for Perrie." I grab my mag vest and a backup full of ammo. "Whatever you say haha I think pink is your color." I grab a desert eagle and a small case with Jesy's name on it. "Alright let's get crazy!" I run to the door kicking it open throwing the table leg at the zombies. "Oy fuckers! You hungry?" Zayn runs to my side and we let loose firing into the horde heads exploding everywhere. "You're fucking crazy NoVa!" Zayn yells as I reload and walk towards the room we left the girls in opening the door. "Your savior is here! I got a present for you babe." I give Jesy the case and hand Jade the desert eagle. "Big gun for a tiny girl haha! Don't shoot me." Jade looks at me angrily grabbing the gun. Jesy opens the case to see a gold gun with My Love etched on it. "Awe babe! Ok you're not a cunt anymore even though I don't like guns this is cute." Jesy picks up the gun and kisses me. Zayn opens the door still shooting in the hallway. "I hate to break up a beautiful moment but we gotta go! Oh Pez I got something for you." Zayn tosses Perrie the pink gun as we all go through the door. "To the batmobile!" I yell as Zayn and I shoot the remaining zombies and follow the girls out the door. I throw Zayn the keys. "I can't drive and my driver is gone." Zayn catches the keys and looks at me. "I can't drive either!" Jade snatches the keys from Zayn and gets in the driver's seat. "Oh fuck off! Get in the car let's go now!" As everyone gets in the car I whisper to Jesy. "She's so fucking mean." Jade looks back. "I heard that NoVa!" I grab my phone and try not to look at Jade. I scroll through my contacts and stop calling someone. "Mathew! My man! So listen I don't know if you saw but my guy there's fucking zombies out here!" Jade slams on the gas ramming into a crowd of the undead trying to get everyone somewhere safe. "Man I know I got J.Seph, Somin and Jiwoo with me, what's the next move bruh?" B.M looks out of the window and sees a big group of zombies waiting for any fresh meat to cross their path. "Right uhh.. next move oh yeah I got it ok so if you can get to it I have a place in South Korea it's a three story mansion not to far from where you guys stay the security code is 1197 it's stocked up guns food whatever you need and as soon as we can we'll be there to help." As time goes by with us driving back to my place we pass others panicking and running through the streets and large groups of infected. "Honestly this is like a dream come true for me haha." Jade looks back at me confused and bothered. "Why the hell would you say something like that NoVa?!?" We pull up to my house and once everyone is inside we begin to barricade the doors and windows. As we secure all the entry points everyone takes turns getting some rest.


End file.
